Disbursing wages or salaries to employees is often viewed as administratively burdensome to employers. Many employers seek to reduce the administrative inconvenience and expense relating to payroll disbursement and accounting by relying on payroll service providers. However, even with the help of a payroll service company, employers often find that providing the necessary information for each payday to the service provider is an inconvenient process, and often one that requires hiring of one or more part or full-time administrative personnel. Particularly for small employers, it would be highly desirable to minimize the amount of effort required to provide payment of wages and/or salaries, while allowing for maximum convenience and flexibility to the employees who are to be paid.